


Fucking with Gavin - HankCon

by Kapdixo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a little shit, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pranks, but we all know Gavin deserves it, kinda crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: I think the title is self-explanatory.





	Fucking with Gavin - HankCon

"You have a gap."

"What?"

"A gap in your front teeth, I see it when you smile. It's cute, Hank."

"Fucking android."

Gavin scoffed as he watched the Lieutenant and his plastic boy toy flirt in a professional environment. It was downright disgusting. Did some stupid revolution really warrant human-android relationships, let alone allow them to keep their jobs? It was time to intervene. "Hey, twink."

"Hello, Detective. Are you referring to me?" Connor pointed to himself as Hank's eyes burned with the fire of a thousand suns, but he held up his hand in a "I got this" gesture.

"Who else, twink?" He grinned nastily. 

"I see. Fantastic observation, actually. I am a twink, but I'm Hank's twink." His face remained perfectly stoic, but his brown eyes were bright. "Are you admitting to finding me attractive?"

"Oh my god!" Hank burst into wheezing laughter, pounding on his chest a few times. Gavin's expression alone was gold, but adding that made it so much better. "Connor, warn me the next time you're going to be a smartass! I'm old and not prepared for it!"

"Fuck you!" Gavin hissed, storming off. "Like I'd ever find one of YOU attractive!"

\---

"Two sugars." Connor nodded to himself, preparing Hank's coffee the way he liked it. Tell anyone he doesn't just drink it black and he'll kill you.

"Make me one too," Gavin spoke from behind him.

"A 'please' would be nice, Detective." He set the first one aside and made a second, then grabbed several little white packets. "Here you are, even though you didn't ask nicely."

"I don't care what you think!" He snatched the cup and poured the packets in. "Later, tin can." He shoulder-checked him on the way out as per usual.

"Yes." Connor retrieved the second cup and hurried to Hank's desk. "Your coffee and a warning."

"Warning?" Hank scoffed. "The hell does that mean?"

"I'm warning you that you're about to laugh again." He pointed off into the distance.

"Stupid robot." Gavin plopped into his chair with a groan. He brought the coffee cup to his lips and took a huge gulp.

Then he dropped it and started gagging. 

"OH MY GOD, MY TONGUE IS BURNING! FUCK SHIT FUCKITY FUCKER FUCK FUCK!"

"Did you poison that?" Hank somehow got out through his giggles as Gavin ran into the bathroom.

"Salt and sugar can look very similar, so I must have made a mistake." Connor winked and smirked. "My bad."

"You're fucking perfect." He kissed the smirk off his face with a chuckle. "I wish I thought of that."

"Happy to please, Hank." He went over to casually clean up the spilled coffee.

\---

"Come on, give me something!" Gavin was using his work computer to look up how to give androids viruses, which was obviously more important than said work. "Is Bonzi Buddy still a thing? It has to be!" He growled as two shadows came over him, spinning around. "What do you want, you assholes?!"

"Hewwo, Detective!" Connor beamed. Then he dabbed. "UwU!"

He spit out his (salt-free) coffee all over the computer screen. "Wh-"

"Not my generation since I'm a millennial, but I still got it!" Hank was practically on the floor with how hard he was laughing, clutching his chest. "I think I fractured a rib!"

"I-you-he-" Gavin sputtered.

"Stop using various pronouns, Detective. I can't understand you." Connor sent him a condescending wave. "I'll leave you to your searching. Might I recommend the MEMZ Trojan?"

He stopped talking, just staring at him for a while. His eyes narrowed, his lips started twitching. He puffed out his cheeks as he pushed himself away from the desk. "I...IGOTTAGOBYE!" And he shot up and ran through the door to Evidence.

"What is he doing?" Hank asked once he could breathe again and see out of his teary eyes.

"It appears he is quite literally 'rolling on the floor laughing his fucking ass off'," as Gen Z would put it. My work here is done." Connor straightened his tie and went back to his desk.

"Holy shit." He coughed a few times before joining him, reaching his hand across it as an invitation. "God, I love you."

He smiled, gladly taking his hand. "I love you too."


End file.
